totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Daredevil
From the makers of Total Drama High School, Here Comes Total Drama Daredevil in which 15 students will return for some daredevil stunt challenges in which these teens have to survive life-threatening challenges or be gone through the Air Runway of Shame, and aboard the Plane of Losers. The teens are back and badder than ever! Hosted by Chris Mclean at "Chris Mclean Daredevil Camp" in Canada. The 13 Daredevils Trent, the musician Courtney, the goody-goody Heather, the snobby, mean, manipulative queen bee DJ, the brick house with a heart Beth, the braceface Justin, the good-looking Leshawna, the Loudmouth Gwen, the goth Owen, the fat dude Duncan, the criminal Katie, the sweet girl Harold, the skater geek Lindsay, the dumb blond Red= Screaming Psychos Blue= Killer Swashbucklers Eliminated Campers 1)Sadie, the other sweet girl, Reason= she and Katie were annoying the other daredevils and both girls didn't jump out of the plane 2)Ezekiel, the home-schooled, Reason= caused the team's lost because of his "Canadian Hick Gas" Challenges 1)Jump out of a plane 1,001 feet off the ground and land safely on the red target 2)Jump over a canyon in a rocket-power wagon 3)A Bike race in a rocky field with rain, snow, hail and big rocks in the road 4)Going up and down a snowy mountain on snow skis 5)Trying to stay on a rampaging rodeo bull Chapters Chapter 1- Just Plane Crazy "Hello, people watching this, I am Chris Mclean at Chris Mclean Daredevil Camp, and here is a new series called Total Drama Daredevil, in which our 15 daredevils will return for some more action, so here is TOTAL DRAMA DAREDEVIL" Chris Mclean said as the 15 daredevils came all ready to win. "Hello, daredevils, as you all know you are all competing for $1,110,000 and so here is our first challenge, you will be jumping off a plane 1,001 feet off the ground, and land safely on the target on the bottom of the Run Airway" Chris Mclean said, everyone got on the plane but was unable to fly due to everyone's (mostly Owen's) weight. "I guess you got to sit this one out Owen" said Chris. "Aw, man" Owen said really sad to do this challenge. Then, the plane was 1,001 feet off the ground, "Well, I should give everyone a parachute and so, Justin, your first" Chris said. "I've got a contract that says..." Justin said when suddenly Ezekiel pushed him off, "Contract, Smontract" Ezekiel said. Justin used his parachute and landed next to the target and was furious about Ezekiel and knew he would pay. Later, Ezekiel was pushed off by Harold and Harold was pushed off by Duncan. Ezekiel and Harold were about to release there parachutes but discovered it was just a empty backpack and fell face-first on the target. Katie and Sadie were sitting together talking, "Whoa, were like so together" Katie said, "I know, right" Sadie said, "You two are so annoying, your even more annoying than Harold and that's saying something" Duncan said and everyone agreed. "Well, Lindsay's next" Chris said as Lindsay just jumped out of the airplane, "She forgot to bring a parachute" Chris said as Lindsay fell on a tree, and was hang by a not-so-sturdy branch which broke and torn to her pants to pieces, showing her underwear. "Whoa, I see London, I see France, eh" Ezekiel said as Lindsay ran off to find some new pants. Lots of things happened after that, Heather was pushed off by Leshawna for pissing her off and soon, Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna and Heather all landed safely on the target. "Well, the only people left are Katie and Sadie" Chris said. "No, We can't do it" Katie said, "Were too scared" Sadie said. "Well, I guess the challenge is over, Duncan, Gwen, Heather and Leshawna all win invincibility and now all will vote on a daredevil to leave in the Bike Shop Ceremony" Chris said. Later at night, everyone went to the Bike Shop for the Bike Shop Ceremony and knew who was going home. "In my hands are motorcycle models, I'll give it to you and then the person who doesn't get a motorcycle model will go on the Air Runway of Shame and aboard the Plane of Losers, OK, let's do it, Owen, Harold, Ezekiel, Lindsay..." Chris said passing the motorcycle models each hitting the people in the head, "Gwen, Leshawna, Trent, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Justin, Beth, Heather. OK, Katie and Sadie, here's the final marshmallow and it goes to......." Chris said as Sadie and Katie really sad knowing that they would be immediately separated. "Katie" Chris throw the motorcycle model and Katie didn't catch it. "No, why Sadie" Katie said. "I don't want to go" Sadie said. Both were crying. Chris had to call security and separate the two girls, as Sadie was dragged through the Air Runway of Shame and was forced on the Plane of Losers and it was gone out of sight. Katie was crying on the floor for Sadie. "Well, that's today's episode, good-night daredevils, your separate boys and girls trailers will be your bedroom" Chris said. Everyone left except Katie who was still crying on the floor for Sadie. Chapter 2- The Not-So-Grand Canyon While everyone was sleeping Chris moved everyone to a special place where there challenge will take place, and then at 6 in the morning, "Aww, don't these daredevils look relaxed and peaceful" Chris said as he got a megaphone, "WAKE UP PEOPLE!" Everyone suddenly woke up complaining, "Couldn't you just woken us up like a normal person and take us in that fancy plane for to this location" Gwen complained. "Yes, but I didn't want to" Chris said "Now, today you will have to jump this 500 feet high, 600 feet apart from land, Chris Canyon, in a rocket-powered wagon and below it 100 feet away is a net." "But not only will this be a day for canyons and wagons but also the day we formed teams, so when I call your name come here" Chris said with a sheet of paper, "Heather, Leshawna, DJ, Trent, Beth, Justin and Courtney, from now on your the Screaming Psychos." "Great, I'm on the same team as the big girl" Heather said, "Oh no, you did not just call Leshawna big" Leshawna said. As the two started fighting, Chris just ignored them. "Now the rest of you, Owen, Harold, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Katie, Duncan and Gwen are now the Killer Swashbucklers" Chris said, "Cool, I'm a swashbuckler, by the way, what's a swashbuckler?" Owen said. "It's something that involves swordmen or something like that" Chris said "And now in your new teams, you will do today's challenge." "Are you ready?" Chris said. "NO!" Everyone said, "OK, Harold is first" Chris said, "I'm not doing that is going to be..." Harold said as Duncan pushed him into the wagon and the wagon was set and Harold zoomed screaming like a little girl and went into the net. "OK...next is Katie" Chris said as Katie was still crying over Sadie, "OK, that's it's time to stop acting like a baby and win this...FOR SADIE!" Katie said as she went on her rocket-powered wagon and it blow her to a little part of the canyon, but then slide down, "So close" Katie said as she fell into the net. Soon, everyone was getting on their rocket powered wagons and started going, overall the people, so far, only Lindsay and DJ made it all the way to the each side of the canyon. "OK, it's up to one person..." Chris said "Ezekiel, it's your turn to rocket-wagon on the canyon flip-side, OK, not my best group of words." Ezekiel went into his rocket-wagon, "I'll use this special Canadian Hick Gas to make this thing a rocket boost" Ezekiel said as he put all the Canadian Hick Gas into his rocket-wagon and soon it ZOOMED with Ezekiel in it, it did pass the canyon but it actually didn't stop. "OK, home-school seems to be out-of-bound" Chris said as Ezekiel ran all the way around the world and then went back at the canyon a few minutes later and ran out of gas and fell right into the canyon. "Well, I guess it seems to be a tie, so it's rock-paper-scissors" Chris said. "I pick rock" Lindsay said. "OK" Chris replied as DJ and Lindsay rocked papered and scissored. "And DJ has paper and Lindsay has rock, so the Screaming Psychos win!" Chris said as the members of the Screaming Psychos cheered for DJ and everyone on the Killer Swashbucklers looked angrily at Ezekiel. Later, at the Bike Shop, "OK, you know the deal, get a bike model, your safe, don't get a bike model, and it's curtains for you. OK, let's do this thing, Owen, Duncan, Harold, Gwen, Katie and now the final marshmallow, Ezekiel and Lindsay. And now the final marshmallow goes to.........Lindsay" Chris said. Ezekiel looked depressed, "Well, your Canadian Hick Gas caused you to go again to be the 1st eliminated on a Killer team" Chris said as Ezekiel went through the Air Runway of Shame and got on the Plane of Losers, "Well, good job, today, Swashbucklers, time to go sleep." Everyone did and were all ready for tomorrow...for once. Chapter 3- The Bike Ride of Your Life "Hello, people watching this cool episode, before we start the show, I'd like to say this show is sponsored by Psychos on Cycles store (best place for a bike)who gave us great equipment for this show so watch" Chris said. Later, everyone was sleeping great dreams about not being on this show, when Chris barged in and said, "HELLO, EVERYBODY, IT'S TIME FOR THE EXTRAORDINARY CHALLENGE... brought to you by Psychos on Cycles store...NOW GET TO THE TRACK, NOW" Chris said on his megaphone, everyone went moaning and groaning. "Hello, daredevils, today's challenge will involve bike-riding, hard terrain and a lot of pain" said Chris "It will be a bike race." "Awesome" Duncan said high-five-ing Trent. "It will be on the rocky track, full of bumps and glass, it will also be a place where strange weather (really props) like snow, rain and hail will be coming down on you" Chris continued "And here will be the bikes you'll be using for the challenge...sponsored by..." "We know...Psychos on Cycles store" Gwen replied as everyone saw the awesome bikes. "Awesome bikes, you got there" Trent said, "I know it was sponsored by..." Chris said as someone threw a helmet at Chris, Chris dodged it. "OK, maybe we should just start the challenge, already" Chris said "ON YOUR MARK! GET SET! GO!" Everyone went on their cool bikes, ready for the bike ride of there life. (To Be Continued...Later!) Check Out! If You Like Total Drama Daredevil, Check Out It's Prequel, Total Drama High School